Circunstancias peculiares
by Lizzy.x
Summary: "¿Qué se supone que hacías con Malfoy, Herms?" "Lo mismo que hacías con Lavender en la fiesta, Ron" Inevitablemente la cara de Ron Weasley se desencajó por completo.


Después de leer mucho fics de _dramione_, al final he decidido escribir uno. Asi que, por favor. sean buenos conmigo que es mi primer fic (mejor dicho, oneshot) de Harry Potter. Antes de que empecéis a leer, una pequeña aclaración: El fic se encuentra situado en el sexto libro, se supone que están en verano. Espero que les guste (:

Título: **Circunstancias peculiares**  
Author: Antes era Xx-Leah-xX, ahora he empezado de nuevo bajo el seudónimo de Lizzy.  
**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Sin mas que aclarar, ¡a leer!

* * *

**.**

**.**

―¡Estúpida Lavender, estúpido Ron y estúpida fiesta de pacotilla!

Hermione Granger estaba enfadada. Eso no se podía poner en duda. Y no era para más. Había asistido a esa fiesta con el fin de estar junto con Ron, pero sus planes se vieron chafados cuando aquella _empalagosa_ chica de Lavender Brown agarró de la camisa al joven Weasley y le estampó un beso delante de todos sus amigos (como la vez que Ron se lució en un partido de quidditch), quienes al ver la escena –incluidos los gemelos Fred y George- se entusiasmaron tanto hasta el punto de aplaudirles y silbarles dando ánimos a que siguieran montando esa escenita. _¡Si hasta parecía un dejavú!_

Después de contemplar la escena entre Lavender y su amigo, huyó hasta la colina continua a la casa de su amiga Luna Lovegood, situada en el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, dispuesta a no relacionarse con ningún ser humano hasta que se marchara a casa.

Y ahí estaba ella, totalmente ofuscada y llevando consigo dos botellas.

Soltó un bufido al mismo tiempo que daba una patada a la primera piedra que apareció por su camino, con el fin de poder liberar parte de la frustración que llevaba consigo. La imagen de ellos besándose no parecía querer irse de su memoria, y eso la frustraba aún más. Sin querer seguir recordando aquella escena, alzó una de las botellas de whisky de fuego y le dio un ligero trago que consiguió dejarle un mal sabor de boca.

―¡Dios, que cosa más asquerosa! ―murmuró con desagrado, sintiendo la quemazón en su garganta.

En verdad que no entendía como a la gente le gustaba beber eso, ni tampoco porqué ella estaba bebiendo. Siendo sinceros ella no era muy partidaria de _intentar resolver_ los problemas consumiendo alcohol, pero habiendo whisky de fuego en la fiesta no se pensó el hecho de querer emborracharse para aliviar sus penas. Aunque fuese con el alcohol que tanto odiaba.

A pesar de que el suelo estuviera mojado por la tormenta de la noche anterior no se pensó dos veces el hecho de querer sentarse y observar desde esa perspectiva de la colina la fiesta que se estaba montando ante sus ojos. Se quedó mirando la botella medio vacía que se balanceaba entre sus manos, maldiciendo el hecho de haber asistido a esa fiesta sin ni siquiera conseguir una mínima atención por parte de su amigo. Todo había sido en vano. No había conseguido absolutamente nada.

Bueno sí, que Hermione se emborrachara como nunca antes lo había hecho.

―Lo odio ―sentenció enfurruñada, y ella tomó otro sorbo largo hasta acabar con la botella.

Miró enfurruñada el envase ya vacío y con una mueca de disgusto por no poder consumir más alcohol de esa botella, lo lanzó hacia atrás sin importarle que esta se rompiese en mil pedazos de cristal. Cogió la otra botella, también por la mitad que yacía a su lado y antes de dirigirla a sus labios se percató de algo.

La botella no se había roto como ella esperaba.

Había bebido la mitad de la botella, robada de sus amigos sin que estos la hubieran visto cogerla, y aunque ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos sorbos había bebido tenía algo de cordura en su cabecita. Con la duda impregnada en su semblante volteó la cabeza encontrándose con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, quien en sus manos sujetaba la botella y la miraba con un rostro divertido.

Pestañeó varias veces, sin creerse que él estuviera ahí.

―Lo que me faltaba ―gruñó Hermione mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Draco rió al verla de esa manera, y Hermione estaba que no se lo creía. ¿Qué narices hacía Malfoy ahí? Siendo sinceros, jamás esperó encontrarse al Slitheryn frente a ella. ¿Acaso él estaba invitado a la fiesta y ella no lo sabía? No, imposible. Ninguna persona de la casa de Slitheryn había sido invitado a la fiesta. ¿Entonces qué…?

―Nunca pensé que vería esto ―murmuró sacando su varita y pronunciando la palabra _evanesco _que hizo desaparecer la botella. ―Granger borracha, que irónico.

―Piérdete, Malfoy.

La sonrisa divertida de Draco se ensanchó más de lo que en sí estaba.

―Veo que el carácter no se te ha endulzado con el alcohol.

Rodando los ojos, Hermione volteó nuevamente el rostro y lo encaró con sus ojos castaños.

―¿Es que no me has escuchado? Lárgate.

―¿Tan pronto? Pero si es muy divertido verte así ―replicó ladino, alzando ambas cejas.

Ella sabía que en esos momentos no estaba totalmente capacitada como para responder a las habladurías del rubio, así que optó por la mejor opción: No malgastar saliva en contestarle.

Ignorando su presencia, dio otro largo trago a la botella y poniendo la misma cara de asco por el sabor de este, escuchó a Draco reírse a su lado. _¿Qué?_ Juraría que estaba de pies, no sentado junto a ella. Entrecerró los ojos. No sabía que le cabreaba más, si la situación con Ron o su presencia de ese detestable en esos momentos. Estaba tan malhumorada que lo menos que necesitaba era tener una discusión con él, pero parecía que a Malfoy le gustaba hacerla enfadar. No obstante, a ella le carcomía una curiosidad y quería saberlo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo. ¿No deberías estar en esa fiesta? ―contestó sin mirarla, muy concentrado en arrancar hierbajos con sus manos.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Si pensaba que iba a contarle su patética noche podía esperar sentado.

―No te importa.

Draco volvió a reír, y alzando las cejas preguntó con malicia:

―¿Acaso el Comadreja te ha dejado tirada?

Sin poder evitarlo empezó a boquear. No sabía si por el hecho de que él lo hubiese deducido a simple vista o porque sus palabras eran completamente ciertas. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, ya era extraño ver a alguien totalmente alejada de una fiesta donde estaban sus amigos, y además de ello ebria o a punto de estarlo. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos cuando él empezó a reclinarse hacia ella con total naturalidad. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo?

―¿Y por eso has subido aquí, a beber por culpa de _esa cosa_?

―_Esa cosa_, como tú dices, es mi amigo ―alegó incómoda antes de beber un buen sorbo de su botella. Esto era inaudito.

El rió con amargura.

―Un amigo que no te quiere mucho, ¿no?

Si no hubiese alcohol en la botella, muy probablemente se lo hubiera estampado contra esa cara que no paraba de sonreír con malicia continuamente. Pero en el fondo, Hermione sabía que él tenía razón. Llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de Ron, sin conseguir absolutamente nada que lo atara sentimentalmente a él. Solo eran amigos, y ya empezaba a concienciarse de ello; pese a que le doliese interiormente.

―Ya no podrás ser la señora Weasley ―bromeó cínicamente Draco, acercándose hasta su oído que consiguió ponerle los pelos de punta a la Gryffindor. ¿Desde cuando se había aproximado tanto?

―Que te den ―demandó ella, intentando alejarse de él sin que una gota de alcohol cayese del envase.

Draco, chasqueando la lengua, se volvió a aproximar hasta ella.

―¿Tan pronto? Si aún no hemos charlado lo suficiente"

_¿Por qué me saca tanto de quicio?_ se preguntaba ella dando cortos sorbos a la botella. Una y otra vez sin mirarle, aunque le costara apartar la mirada.

No supo como pero ella se sonrojó involuntariamente. No estaba segura si era a causa de la cercanía o por haber estado mirándole como una auténtica curiosa que quería saber más de lo que sus ojos le otorgaban.

―¿Por qué estás tan cerca? ―se atrevió a preguntar Hermione, evadiendo su pregunta anterior y dejando la botella a un lado.

Su rostro se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo con un deje socarrón en sus labios. Hermione, como pudo, intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero a causa de la tierra mojada sus manos resbalaron, manchándose de barro en el intento. Él volvió acercarse mucho más.

―¿Te pongo nerviosa?

¿Draco Malfoy poniéndo nerviosa a Hermione Granger? No. Ni en ese momento y nunca en la vida. Ese gesto patoso había sido fruto de su acercamiento que había tenido él con ella, nada más. La castaña no se fiaba en absoluto del joven Slitheryn, y viendo en qué estado se encontraba, se intentó alejar de él (si eso era posible).

―¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? ―inquirió Granger, cansada de que Draco hiciese preguntas sin parar, como si de un interrogatorio se tratara.

No supo como ni en qué momento, Draco le alzó el mentón y sin ningún miramiento la besó. Presionó sus labios contra los de ella, pero sin llegar a profundizarlo. Hermione estaba estupefacta, sin hacer un mísero movimiento y viendo a través de sus ojos como Draco le mordía el labio inferior antes de separarse. ¡¿Pero qué narices...?

Después de aquello se quedaron en silencio. Draco tan despreocupado como siempre, como si lo que hubiera pasado fuese algo cotidiano en su vida. Pero Hermione no lo había visto así. Al menos ella empezaba a preocuparse de que el alcohol le había perjudicado el cerebro hasta el punto de imaginarse a Draco besándola. Sí, sus neuronas la estaban abandonando.

_Bien, cierra los ojos que esto es una pesadilla. No está Draco, estás bebiendo tu whisky sola y punto._ Se dijo mentalmente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, aspirando la tranquilidad de la colina. Abrió los ojos cuando notó como alguien le pegaba un codazo en el brazo, y se asustó. No porque le hubiesen despertado de su tranquilidad, sino porque ese beso había sido real. (Para su desgracia)

―¿Por qué haces cosas tan raras? ―inquirió Draco, doblando la rodilla y apoyando su mano en la pierna.

Hermione gruñó hastiada.

―¿Por qué has hecho eso? ―pregunto Granger.

Él inmediatamente la miró a los ojos castaños, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su blanquecino rostro.

―Porque mañana no te acordarás de esto.

Su respuesta la dejó más descolocada de lo que en sí ya estaba. De todas las respuestas que había esperado, esa había sido la más inesperada. Sin duda. Aunque pensándolo mejor, él se había aprovechado al estar carente de sus cinco sentidos, y ella como una estúpida había sido incapaz de darle una bofetada. Estaba dispuesta a reprocharle lo reciente ocurrido, pero cuando volteó el rostro, Draco ya se marchaba colina arriba con un caminar despreocupado.

Hermione sonrió, tocándose los labios con los dedos. Recordando aquel beso, que desafortunadamente olvidaría al día siguiente. Escuchó un carraspeo tras suyo, y se volteó sin quitar su sonrisa y con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del alcohol.

―¿Qué hacias con Malfoy, Herms?

La voz de Ron sonó tan dura que la hizo tragar saliva con dificultad. Mierda, Ron la había pillado con Malfoy, y supuso que también había visto el beso. Su semblante cambió cuando se percató de la presencia de Lavender junto a su amigo, y sus ganas de estrangularles aumentaron. Cogiendo la botella a punto de acabarse, miró a ambos y antes de darle el último trago dijo:

―Lo mismo que hacías con Lavender en la fiesta, Ron.

Y la cara que puso Ron al escuchar esas palabras fue como un auténtico cuadro. Quizás, no había sido mala idea subir colina arriba y haberse encontrado con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Quizás, y solo quizás, al día siguiente recordaría aquel beso y quien sabe, podría cambiar la relación con el mismísimo Malfoy.

Y la idea de que ocurriese no le disgustaba.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Y bien, les ha gustado? **

**Cuídense, Lizzy.**


End file.
